Mancha carmesí
by Hechizada517
Summary: Falsos ojos, falso pelo, falso azul de un falso cielo, falso nombre cuya etiología nunca entendió, bienvenida, Lily, al infierno, a tu perdición. ¿Por qué seria Lily Evans una gryffindor tan curiosa?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.__ Y__o__ escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mancha carmesí. **

Ella siempre sospecho que algo extraño le pasaba a él. No sabía como explicarlo, debido a que no era como si siempre hubieran sido íntimos amigos, pero de todos ellos, él era quien le caía mejor; el que se veía más sensible y esa sensibilidad fue lo que llevo a Lily a la conclusión de que a ese muchacho le ocurría algo que lo perturbaba. Y no era algo del pasado, no, era algo que tenia muy presente, se le notaba en el rostro cansado.

Lo veía reír junto a sus amigos, sin embargo, parecía tan triste todo el tiempo. Su aspecto no era para nada saludable, ¿Padecería de alguna enfermedad?, se preguntaba la pelirroja de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que se detenía a reparar en su deplorable estado, cosa que al parecer, nadie más notaba. A lo mejor fuera una condición normal en algunos magos.

Algunas veces estudio junto a él, era una de las cosas que tenían en común; el amor por aprender. Durante esos breves instantes, sino comentaban algo de las lecciones, hablaban de cosas triviales y podía salir a colación algún chiste del cual disfrutar, y era ahí, cuando Lily notaba la falsedad en su sonrisa, seguramente él quería ser disimulado, pero era evidente que con ese muchacho pasaba algo raro. Sus ojos lo decían todo, puesto que eran en demasía apagados.

¿Por qué seria Lily Evans una gryffindor tan curiosa?, ella no tenia porque preocuparse por los problemas de los demás, solía reprenderse a sí misma, pero por más que quisiera ignorar las preguntas que venían a su mente, para las cuales no tenia respuesta, siempre terminaba dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. ¿Acaso los amigos de él tendría algo que ver con su forma de ser? ¿Se sentiría apabullado por ellos? ¿Qué seria eso que hacia que _"Los Merodeadores"_se sintieran tan especiales?, simples dudas que hacían acto de presencia a veces, cuando se encontraba pensativa. Estando en la tina podía pasar horas pensando en diferentes cosas, no solo en él obviamente, porque de ser así se habría tenido que empezar a preocupar por ella misma y plantearse más el hecho de que se estaba volviendo loca, dejando la idea de que estaba siendo paranoica a un lado. En fin, sus reflexiones nunca llegaban a ningún lado, sin importar cuando tiempo pasase remojándose en el agua caliente. Sus amigas le decían que quiera convertirse en un encurtido humano.

¿Qué seria eso que ponía tan contentos a esos chicos en determinados días en los que el pobre castaño opaco se veía más desdichado que nunca? Ellos siempre habían sido tan misteriosos, era claro que tenían un secreto muy bien guardado y Lily quería averiguarlo, no por ser chismosa, jamás le había gustado andar averiguándole la vida a los demás, era algo para sentirse más tranquila con ella misma al saber que no tenia compañeros de casa haciendo cosas que no debían, porque una cosa era que hicieran travesuras, pero otra muy diferente era que anduvieran en malos pasos siendo muchachos tan brillantes, claro estaba, eran pesados, pero a fin de cuentas brillantes.

Por eso una noche de esas, en las que los merodeadores, salían a… merodear, ella los siguió. Ya estaban grandes para el truco de la capa invisible, si alguien les hubiera puesto tanta atención como ella, habrían notado lo raro que era ver una fila de pies sin cuerpo andando por ahí. Fue todo lo sigilosa que pudo y gracias a sus grandes dotes con la varita había logrado realizar una persecución perfecta, aunque todavía no entendía a donde querían llegar aquellos cuatro, se dirigían al bosque prohibido ¿Qué tipo de travesura podían hacer ahí?, aquello no le estaba oliendo bien, pero ya no se iba a echar para atrás después de haberse tomado tantas molestias.

Por un momento, todo se veía tranquilo, como si aquello lo hicieran todo el tiempo, pero, instantes después, definitivamente algo les ocurrió; algo se salió de control, estaban escandalizados, gritaban cosas como _"Falta poco"_ y _"Ya casi llegamos"_, Lily se acerco aun más al percatarse del alboroto ¿Qué les habría pasado?, pero luego se arrepintió de no haberse quedado donde estaba.

Tres chicos, dos de cabellos azabaches y uno rubio similar a la paja estaban tendidos en el suelo, intentado volverse a poner de pie, luego de que una criatura con una fuerza impresionante los apartara de su camino de un golpe, para ese entonces Lily había dejando escapar un grito de espanto y había empezado a echar a correr.

Falsos ojos, falso pelo, falso azul de un falso cielo, falso nombre cuya etiología nunca entendió, bienvenida, Lily, al infierno, a tu perdición. La chica de cabellos rojos vería porque la curiosidad mato al gato, o a la leona, en su caso. Vio como mutaba, como se transformaba, y se sintió estúpida al no haberse dado cuanta antes. Todo calzaba, las fechas, los ciclos, los síntomas y la apariencia, pero ya no tenia sentido ponerse a pensar en eso cuando tenia al demonio pisándole los talones mientras ella se adentraba en las entrañas de un lugar como el bosque prohibido, un sitio oscuro en el que jamás había estado, estaba asustada y sentía su corazón empequeñecer con cada latido.  
_  
"Dale corrido, no veas atrás. Él de sigue, sabe donde estas…" _cantaban extrañas y escalofriantes voces en aquel bosque, quizás se las imaginaba por el pánico, porque no veía de donde más podrían haber salido. Lily Evans, había empezado a llorar cuando comenzó a notar que las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar y que la bestia cada vez estaba más cerca. Iba a morir, era lo único que se presentaba en su mente en aquel instante. No veía por donde andaba y por eso tropezó con una gran roca y cayo de bruces sobre unos matorrales espinosos y luego, rodando, fue a parar contra otra roca gigante. Su coronilla impacto fuertemente con aquella dureza natural y a Lily se le empezaron a ir relativamente los tiempos. Era una tenor en el purgatorio, una alma en pena sin velorio, se había condenado a muerte desde el día que pensó que a Remus Lupin le pasaba algo raro; estaba muerta desde que lo vio, con aquellos ojos llenos de una maldición. Seria una victima inocente que se retorcería entre sus dientes. La pobre Lily sollozaba de cara a la tierra, estaba fría, inmóvil y con taquicardia, cosa que probablemente solo excitaría al monstruo que la asechaba, que olía su miedo y saboreaba su inquietud. El que más sabe es el que menos habla, debio saber que Remus siempre simpatizo con los demonios con nada mas ver el dolor tatuado en su cara.

Lily ya sabía lo que le esperaba cuando sintió que algo grande se acercaba, ponía percibir las vibraciones de la tierra con cada uno de sus pasos, y olfateaba su respiración caliente y sanguinaria, cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe.

Viendo que tardaba en llegar, se tomo el atrevimiento de volverlos a abrir antes de caer verdaderamente presa de la inconsciencia, pero no pudo llegar a distinguir mucho, su vista, nublada por las lagrimas de dolor tanto emocional como físico, solo la dejo a durar penas identificar dos bultos revolcándose con violencia no muy lejos de ella, había entre ellos algo que parecía ser una gran cornamenta. El shock la estaba haciendo ver visiones.

Por ultimo, arrastro su mano, la cual sentía más pesada que nunca, y la colocó frente a ella, donde se había formado un pequeño charco con los fluidos vitales que perdida Lily por su herida, su mejilla estaba húmeda y percibía la desagradable sensación de tener tierra mojada en el interior de su oído. Hundió su mano con fuerza en aquel fango sanguinolento, dejando una marca; una mancha carmesí. En el fondo de los secretos que guardaba aquel bosque, ella seria uno más. Luego, dejo caer los parpados y se dedicó a soñar.


End file.
